Powerpuff Girls: New Origins
by Scorch-X
Summary: Sugar, spice and everything nice were not the ingredients to create the perfect little girl. John Utonium created the girls in an attempt to perfect human cloning, but something went wrong. This is a rewrite of the girls origins and the movie.
1. Chapter 1: The cast of characters

Powerpuff Girls: True Origins

Utonium Family

Professor John Utonium

Age: 35

After loosing Mary and Billie in a car accident, John retreated into his work in cloning. Although deep in his work, he never neglects his son James.

James Utonium

Age: 11

After his mother and sister died, James was depressed for a while, then angry. He is a good student at school, but is prone to fighting, epically fighting bullies, especially those who bullied his sister. Following the creation of the girls, the chemical X inside him and his own genetic link to them forges a sixth sense, enabling him to know if the girls are in trouble. James' own skills in mechanical design enabled him to build himself a superhuman armor system, and he fights alongside the girls occasionally, even if he does disagree with Blossom a lot.

The Girls:

Blossom Utonium

Age: 8

Reflection: Billie's intelligence

The self-proclaimed leader of the three Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, but is prone to arguments with James about her style.

Bubbles Utonium

Age: 8

Reflection: Billie's Caring nature

Bubbles is "the joy and the laughter" of the team, meaning that she occasionally acts as the baby of the group (despite being the same age) and is defined by innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor. She does, however, have a tendency to be naïve, ditzy, submissive and overemotional, leading to her often being regarded, by friends and foes alike, as the group's weak link, however, she can become very independent and aggressive when pushed. She cares deeply about her family, and is the one who can usually talk sense into James when he's acting up.

Buttercup Utonium

Age: 8

Reflection: James' personality

"The toughest fighter", she is the group's rough one and is easily enraged. Sometimes her aggression gets the better of her, making her reckless, stubborn and too aggressive. She possesses a mean and somewhat vindictive streak not shared by her sisters. Unique of the girls, she shares 45 of James' own DNA and RNA; essentially creating a super powered female James. Of all her family, she is the closest to James, viewing him as the cool big brother, in contract to Blossom's viewing of James as the older arrogant fool. Despite her aggression, she is quite protective over her family.


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of the girls

Powerpuff Girls: True Origins

Chapter 1: The Experiment

3 years ago, Professor John Utonium was one of the happiest people in Townsville, he ran a successful genetics laboratory, had a beautiful wife called Mary, and two children, twins called James and Billie. A tragic car crash brought his world crashing down. Mary and Billie were killed, afterwards, James became withdrawn, the lab went bankrupt after John spent too time withdrawn into his own work. Little did the world know, John Utonium was about to make a scientific breakthrough that would rock Townsville forever. The breakthrough was in cloning.

It was late at night in the Utonium household, and John was sitting at a computer console, fighting the urge to sleep. After several minutes however, James walked in.

"Damn it dad, you gotta stop doing this. Finish off and go to bed. You look like a zombie." James said. John sat up.

"You're right son, I do need sleep. But first, I need to do something. I need a blood sample from you for my experiment." John said

"A blood sample? You know I hate needles." James replied, "All right, only if you promise to go to bed after you take it."

"I promise." John replied, "First I need to give you an injection for the experiment, it's called Chemical X."

"It's safe isn't it?" James asked, looking nervous.

"Of course, I've tested it on myself many times; it enables easier extraction of DNA and RNA from blood samples." John replied

"Fine, you can take a sample." James replied, as John gave him an injection, then 15 minutes later took a sample of blood, and placed it into storage. Suddenly, James' pet monkey Jojo lolled over, and climbed up him. James smiled, and petted the monkey.

"C'mon dad, I recon it's bed time. Same for you Jojo." James said. True to his word, John went to bed, but was practically up at the crack of dawn. James walked into the lab at about 08:15 wearing hit coat, ready to head to school, and watched what was happening. The computer spoke

"DNA string 97 complete." John added Rick's own blood sample to the machine. "DNA String 100 complete."

"I hope this works." John said. Suddenly, the siren sounded

"WARNING! DNA CORRUPTION DETECTED. CHEMICAL-X CONTAMINATION DETECTED!"

"Oh damn! The chemical X must have infected a cell in the main sample, and spread!" John said

"Abort DNA sequence!" James said

"Unable to abort." John said. Suddenly, a console shorted, sending a power surge through the DNA sequencer machine. The device then exploded, giving Rick a mild static shock, and dazed the professor. James dragged him outside, as the labs halon system took care of the fire. As the halon cleared, they went back inside.

"5 years of research down the drain." John said sadly.

"Be thankful you're still alive though Dad." James replied. Suddenly, a movement caused James to jump. Walking over to a damaged console, he was surprised to see a young girl sitting huddled, shaking from the cold.

"DAD! We got something here!" James yelled. Moving towards the girl, he spoke softly, "Are you all right?"

"I..i.think so." the girl replied. Her voice reminded him of Billie, the girl didn't look like Billie though, except for her long red hair. John came over with a blanket, and covered the girl with it.

"How did this happen?" John wondered

"You're the scientist here, you tell me!" James replied

"Are you my dad?" the girl asked. Suddenly, John could here muffled cries from behind another unit, and found a 2nd girl, a blonde girl, crying.

James ran upstairs for another blanket, and brought it back down, to find John trying to comfort the crying girl, "Shh, shh, it's okay." James had a quick look around, and found a third girl, a dark haired girl. The girl ran and hid after seeing James.

"Its okay, it's okay." James said. Suddenly, the girl threw something at him, knocking him down. "Ow, shit!" he said. The girl then walked over, and looked at him curiously, then to his surprise, hugged him like a long lost brother. Rick put his jacket onto her, and lead her to the others.

"Three of them so far." James said, "What happened?"

"The chemical-X must have reacted with the power surge and created three clones. I'll need to run some tests." John said

"First things first, shouldn't you get them some clothes?" James asked

"They're about Billie's age, before..the crash. I kept her clothes; we'll find something for them." John said, coming downstairs with some clothes for the girls. James first noticed, that each girl had a completely different personality, the redhead liked pink colors a lot, the blonde liked sky-blue, and the dark haired one liked green. Green happened to be his own favorite color. He then wondered if the dark haired one shared his own DNA. After the girls were dressed, John spoke

"We need to give them names. The redhead will be X1, the blonde will be X2 and the..." John started

"Hold on just a damn minute, what kind of names are they?" James asked furiously, "Incase your brain was damaged in the explosion; they're humans, not science experiments!"

"All right, all right, how about Blossom for the redhead?" John asked. The blonde one giggled, "and Bubbles for the blonde, and the other one?"

"Buttercup." James replied, "It was Billie's favorite wild flower." Buttercup smiled.

"Do you like the names?" John asked

"I do, Blossom is a lovely name." Blossom said

"Uh huh, I like it." Bubbles said

"Yep!" Buttercup replied

"James, son, I need your help today, so no school." John said, "If anyone asks, you have a cold."

"Hell, school wasn't teaching me what you haven't taught me already." James replied

John went into the undamaged basement lab, and returned with three needles, "I'll just need to take a blood sample."

Blossom winced slightly as the professor took a sample, as did Bubbles. Buttercup however screamed blue murder, and hid behind Rick, shaking.

"Buttercup? What's wrong?" John asked, "It doesn't hurt."

"She's scared." Blossom replied, "Logically, it looks like she must be afraid of needles."

"Buttercup, it doesn't hurt that much." Bubbles said, "It'll be all right."

"I think I understand." John said, "Each of the girls is a reflection of Billie's personality. Her kindness, her cleverness, but I don't understand Buttercup's personality."

"It's me. My genetic material created her; I don't like needles at all." James said, "But I have an idea."

Turning to face Buttercup, he spoke softly, "What if I have a sample taken as well? Would you be brave enough to copy me?"

Suddenly, Buttercup scowled, "I'm not afraid of nothing!" and she walked over to John, "Get it over with Pop's!"

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3: Mayhem in the mall

New Origins

Great powers and great responsibilities

It had been 5 days since the 3 girls had entered the lives of the Utonium family, they had settled down nicely. John had ran several experiments on their blood samples and concluded that their DNA was stable, but their midimicronda was producing great amounts of energy, fueling near impossible abilities. Buttercup was able lift the weight of a small car without putting in much effort, and the other two were equally strong.

"This research is quite promising. Study of the girls muscular structure and energy disribution could found the way for a nanofibre muscular amplification system." John said, to which James rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Not like the last one. It wasn't a complete failure, it worked."

"Yep, amplified his heartbeat and nearly gave him a heart attack." James said, thinking of the test pilot, "Now the guys got a pacemaker."

"We need to pick up food, we eat enough food for 8 people now." John said, "The girls metabalise a lot of food, guess that's a weakness we could try tocorrect."

"Why not just increase their intake of carbs?" James asked, "It's what some of the jocks do at school."

"They'd make themselves ill." John said. Suddenly, the door burst open, and James fell to the floor laughing as Buttercup ran and jumped at him.

"Suprise Jimmy!" Buttercup said, "You promised to play City of heroes with me! Are ya ready, are ya, are ya, are ya?"

"Calm down Buttercup. We've gotta go to the shop first, and get more food. We'll play city of heroes when we get back, only if i can be Hyper-Dude." James said with a chuckle.

"Deal, only if i'm Ultra-gal." Buttercup said.

"Where are your sisters Buttercup?" John asked

"Daaaaad!" Bubbles cried running into the lab, "Buttercup hid Octo again!"

"Buttercup, you gotta calm down and stop teasing your sisters." John said

"Come on you." James said, picking Buttercup up and setting her down on his shoulder, "You can't go shopping dressed like Ultra-gal."

"James, tell Blossom to get dressed also." John said

"Sure thing dad." James said

"See ya pops." Buttercup said, jumping off James' shoulder and running upstairs.

"No more coffee for her, dad." James said

"Agreed." John said with a chuckle, "She's just like you, you were so hyperactive and you always teased Billie."

"I know, and now i'm paying the price by keeping my eyes on Buttercup 24/7." James said. As James made his way upstairs, he saw Blossom reading his collection of Harry Potter books.

"Hello James, these books are really good. Do you have any more?" Blossom asked

"No, but i got Alex Rider, that's a good series." James said

"What's it about?" Blossom asked, her eyes still on the book in her hand.

"Fourteen year old London boy, his uncle is killed. He finds out his uncle was a spy, gets recruited into MI6 and becomes a spy himself. Okay, i suck at sumaries, but it's a good story. I have Stormbreaker, point blanc, skelton key, eagle strike, scorpia and Ark Angel." James said, "But it's not time to read now, you need to get dressed. We're going shopping."

"Very well James, i'll see you when I'm ready." Blossom said. James headed downstairs, trying to understand how 3 people cloned from the same DNA and RNA possessed 3 very diferent personalities. One was well manored and studious, one was kind and sweet whilst the other was hyperactive and high spirited.

At the mall, James took the girls to explore and showed them diferent stores. At a bridalwear shop, Bubbles spent a good 5 minutes looking at the dresses in the window, while Buttercup had to be dragged from a martial art weapon shop. Blossom looked at some gadgets in a tech shop, while James bought everyone a bottle of Sprite.

"Hey James, are you babysitting?" a voice asked, and a girl with frizzy red hair waved to James.

"Hey Princess. These are my cousins." he said, using the coverstory John had given him, "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Girls, this is Princess Morbux, she's in my class at Townsville High."

"Yeah, I used to go to a private school, but i hated it. It was full of bitches and snobs. It wasn't for me." Princess said

"Hey Princess, wanna go see a movie?" a jock asked, strutting over. James groaned, it was that asshole Mitch Mitchelson.

"No thank you Mitchelson, i don't date non humans." Princess said

"What the hells your problem? I'm a great guy!" Mitch said

"For gods sake Mitchelson, she told you to piss off!" James said

"I'll kick your ass for that, you stupid bastard!" Mitch said

"Girls, stay with Princess, I'll be right back." James said, walking over to Mitch, "When you're ready."

"James, what're you doing?" Blossom asked, then screamed as Mitch threw a punch at James. James twisted his body, causing the blow to miss.

"Missed me." James taunted, throwing a punch right into Mitch's stomach winding him. As Mitch gasped for breath, James legswept him.

"Good one Jimmy!" Buttercup laughed. As James turned away, one of Mitch's friends attacked, catching him by suprise. Enraged, Buttercup ran over.

"You leave my brother alone!" she yelled.

"Or else what?" the jock asked

"Buttercup, no!" James said, trying to get up to stop her. With a scream of fury, Buttercup punched the guy, knocking him back 12 feet.

"Jesus!" Mitch said, scrambling away, "What the hell is this shit?"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" James said, grabbing Buttercups hand and running. As the four ran to safety, James felt a curious sensation that his feet weren't touching the ground. Buttercup was actually flying, and dragging him with her.

"OH MY GOD!" James screamed, "GO BACK DOWN!"

"Scared of hights Jim?" Buttercup asked, as Blossom and Bubbles flew level with her. All around the mall, people stopped and pointed, some screaming in shock. John was pale, wondering what they could do now. Outside, the girls flew to the top of a building and landed.

"What now?" Blossom asked

"I don't know." James sighed

"Well, you and Buttercup have got us into a fine mess." Blossom said, "Why did you have to go and start a fight?"

"Shut up Blossom!" Buttercup said

"Okay, both of you, put a sock in it!" James said, "It's not that big of a deal, strange things happen around Townsville all the time. We head back to the lab, grab some supplies and hide out for a month in Cityville. Three weird monster sightings in Townsville later, we'll return. People will have forgotten about what you guys did."

Fate however, had other plans. Strange events had been thrown in motion, that would not only affect the girls, but James, the professor and many more. One such event was unfolding in the street, in the form of a mutated lab monkey on the rampage in a suit of body armor similar to the one John bad been working on.

End of chapter 2


End file.
